ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett H. Rutherford
Brett H. Rutherford PC (born 19 July 1986) is a former British politician and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Early Life Born in 1986, she is the eldest child of Frederick Holmes and Meredith Holmes (nee Davies). She grew up with her younger brother, Arthur Holmes, in Lincolnshire, prior to relocating to Warrington. Her family members all share a history of being involved in the sciences & medical fields. Her parents say that she was named after Lady Brett Ashley in the novel, The Sun Also Rises, by Ernest Hemingway. She received her undergraduate degree in Microbiology from University of Leeds, and she received her graduate degree in International Health and Tropical Medicine from Oxford University. Political Career Brett became interested in politics in late 2014, in which she held her first position as the Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs. She then was appointed by Queen Elizabeth II to be the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in Olivia Grosvenor's absence in February 2015. She remained as the Prime Minister for about a month before she resigned. Brett was inducted into the Dynastic Order of Knighthood in March 2015, when she was also given a peerage as the Baroness of Warrington. Brett had previously shown a strong bond with the former Prime Minister, Nicolette FitzRoy. As a result, she was offered the position for Secretary of State for Health in August 2016. She declined this position, however. They were frequently seen together although they were from different parties. On 8 August 2016, she and Nicolette entered a heated feud on Twitter. Brett claimed that Nicolette was the last person to be seen with Meredith Holmes before her disappearance and recent murder. The two argued back and forth, and Brett decided that she would be done with politics indefinitely. From February to March 2017, she was the Leader of the Opposition. She led the Liberal Democrat party. As of January 2020, Brett has relinquished her peerage title. Personal Life Brett was frequently seen with Eyes Rutherford, ex-convict. No one is entirely sure of the intricate details of their relationship. The two became acquainted in 2015 and have been inseparable. Although she shared a strong bond with him, she held an extreme hatred for his relative, Benedict. Due to her partner's negative affiliations, she found herself in the middle of multiple complicated situations over the past few years. These situations included, but are not limited to, mafia affairs, assassination attempts, as well as external murder plots. Prior to her relationship with Eyes Rutherford, she was married to Gabriel Watson, an astrophysicist, for a short period of time. The couple ended up having their marriage annulled after a week of separation. She was then briefly engaged to Michael Fantolini, which broke off almost immediately after Nicole Fantolini returned. After Eyes Rutherford briefly disappeared in the summer of 2015, she was briefly engaged to Tyler Montagu. The engagement was broken off after Eyes suddenly returned. Brett met Belladonna Rutherford, the sister of Eyes Rutherford, on 7 August 2016. Until that day, it was unknown that he had another sibling besides Benedict. Belladonna was staying at the Holmes Residence while awaiting for the construction of the Rutherford House to be completed. They were frequently seen together during this time. On 13 August 2016, Brett posted a Twitter update, referring to herself as the "New Mrs. Rutherford." It has been speculated that the two were married on this day. She has since written a book entitled "Burning Desire," which details her life as a politician and her romance with Eyes Rutherford. As of April 2017, Eyes Rutherford was reported missing. His disappearance is currently considered to be a cold case.